Smashed Hearts
by imnotgoodwithusernames1234
Summary: Free verse poems describing different characters feelings about things, people, or themselves.
1. Smashed Hearts

**(A/N All these will be for a specific character, but this one is how I think everyone feels. This is for the fandom.)**

Smashed Hearts

When they fell

They weren't alone

We threw our hearts in

After them

Our hearts didn't catch them

So they

F

E

L

L

And they

F

E

L

L

But when they reached the bottom

They picked up our hearts

They carried them to the exit

They gave back our hearts

We should have felt happy

But we felt a pain

Because after the fall

Our hearts were all smashed


	2. Thrown in a Lake

**(A/N Set in the 1940's for Hazel. She knows even she is cursed, but not alone.)**

Thrown in a Lake

I was once called a cursed gem and I laughed at that

I am no more than a cursed rock

Gems are loved like queens

Rocks are thrown in a lake

But rocks aren't alone

There is always

One other rock

In the lake

You were

thrown


	3. Flame

**(A/N Frank. How Frank feels about that piece of firewood.)**

Flame

Fire is a dangerous thing

When you have so much to lose

Humans shouldn't burn up

But I could easily

I tried everything

From wood to cloth

But someday I will burn

I hope the flame is bright


	4. Who am I

**(A/N Jason. How he feels about losing his memory.)**

Who am I?

I woke up thinking

I am who?

I was found learning

I am Grace

I left fighting

I am praetor

I waited long

I am a friend

I sailed home

I am missed

But that doesn't answer

Who am I?


	5. Everything You Want

**(A/N Piper. Her father is rich and she can charmspeak to get anything she wants, but is that really a good thing?)**

Everything You Want

Who wouldn't want

Everything to keep

Who wouldn't want

To have none to gain

Well I learned that

Having everything

Means you have

Everything

To lose


	6. Useless

**(A/N Leo thinks he is useless and at fault.)**

Useless

There are only so many

Times you can feel useless

Before you start thinking you are

I'm no Prince Charming

I have no Cinderella

What have I done

Except be in the way

A seventh wheel is useless

Just like me


	7. I Hate The Word We

**(A/N Percy and Annabeth are one person now. So why, Annabeth thinks should they use the word we?)**

I hate the word we

I hate the word we

Since you and I are

One person now

So instead of we

I say I

I can mean we

If we

Can be me


	8. Stupid Seaweed Brain

**(A/N Thalia wants Percy to come back. Only so Annabeth will be happy of course. Not because Percy is her cousin.)**

Stupid Seaweed Brain

I never liked the stupid Seaweed Brain

He's an idiot you see

I joined the hunt

He saved the world

He got his girl

She was happy

Until he left

Her heart was crushed

And mine was hurt

For her of course

Not that I ever liked that stupid Seaweed Brain


	9. Alone

**(A/N Reyna feel alone when Jason disappears and even more so when he returns. Come on people review already.)**

Alone

A leader is never alone

She always has her soldiers

Right behind her

She has her partner right beside her

As a friend to guide her

But when he disappears

She feels alone

How

Can

That

Be

Her soldiers behind

She finds him

But he is no longer a friend

He has changed

She is

Alone

Isn't she?


	10. Shadows

**(A/N Nico has always hidden from others. Does he want it that way?)**

Shadows

I live in the shadows

When people turn dark

To protect myself

I live in the shadows

While war rages on

Because I cannot climb out

I live in the shadows

Even when it is bright

Because I cannot see out anymore


	11. Demons

**(A/N Annabeth's thoughts after Percy's anger in the House of Hades. No spoilers.)**

Demons

We all have demons inside us

But we thought that his were small

Loyalty doesn't mix with demons

But apparently he tried

Because sometimes

Only demons can save you


	12. Liar

**(A/N Octavian being evil. Review.)**

Liar

I stab from behind

Play dirty

I cheat

I am not an honest man

Liars survive

When humanity dies

A liar has no one to lose

I am a liar

With so much to do


	13. Hate

**(A/N Reyna doesn't like to use the word hate.)**

Hate

Hate is a strong word

My sister used to say

But then that boy came

Then the pirates attacked

So tied up crying my sister told me

I hate that boy

Hate is a strong word

Unless it fits

But I didn't hate him

I wanted to

But that boy had been scared

Just like me

Hate is a strong word

When I saw that boy again

I felt scared

Not of him

But that I would grow to hate


	14. Brothers To Me

**(A/N Thalia loses Jason then Luke, but when Percy goes missing she realizes how much he grew on her.)**

Brothers to me

I tend to lose people who are like brothers to me

I lose one

I am hurt

I lose two

I am crushed

But still I live on

Waiting for

The one

To finish off my heart

And then he comes

So gallantly

And then he's gone

So I weep


	15. My Families

**(A/N Thalia has had more than one new family, but she never forgot her old ones.)**

My Families

I had a family

A mom, a brother

I hated her

But he was worth it

Then he disappeared

I ran away

And soon I had

A new family

A friend, a little girl

Then I slept

He tried to kill me

She saved my life

So I woke up

And found

A new family

So many I can't name

But I never left the little girl

Never forgot my little brother

But one day

I will find the boy

With the scar on his lip

I may have a

New family

But I keep parts of the old


	16. The Death of Me

**(A/N I'm on a roll. This is the ninth poem I've written in this sitting. I may not have published the others yet though because I really like this one. I know this is like my fourth or fifth Thalia one. Anyway Thalia thinks that the Son of Hermes is absolutely going to be the death of her.)**

The Death of Me

I'm sure

I think

This boy is going to be

The death of me

With his sarcastic smile

And jokes that can

Make even me laugh

Yes

I think

This boy is going to be the death of me

Met outside a dragon's cave

He's saved my life countless times

But those perfect blue eyes

Will be

The death of me

Walking up the hill

I know for sure

I'm going to die

Well

I think

At least it is he

Who will be

The death of me


	17. Machines

**(A/N Machines are easier for Leo than people.)**

Machines

I am good with machines

A dragon a ship

But people are mysteries to me

They don't say what they feel

They hide meaning in words

They are confusing and strange

You know I think

I'll stick with machines

Humans are too complicated for me


	18. Lost

**(A/N Percy knows he will get all his memories back. He knows that Annabeth is waiting for him somewhere.)**

Lost

Some people are just lost

Trying to find themselves

But if you try to hard

You only find the bad parts

The good parts are inside you

You just have to wait

I wasn't lost

But I am now

Loneliness

Is only loss

If they are missing you too


	19. Like a Cloud

**(A/N Jason is starting to think the world is like a cloud.)**

Like a cloud

I'm starting to think

The world

Is like a cloud

Looks soft and fluffy

A good place to stay

But it is cold

You fall through it

And trust me

I have been on many clouds

But none are worse

Than this stupid cloud

We call the earth


	20. And Found

**(A/N Sequel to my poem lost. Percy know Annabeth had found him again. And that is all that matters.)**

And Found

I was lost so I said

But the ship appears

Above my head

I know that now I am

Found

For a person can only be

Lost for so long

Before they are lost

And found


	21. Ferris Wheel

**(A/N Percy wants life to be as simple as a ferris wheel, but realizes that if life is simple you can't change it.)**

Ferris Wheel

I wish life was like

A ferris wheel

Where you can tell

If it is up or down

You can tell

Which way it goes

No losses

Or amnesia

Just the

Ups and

The downs

Life isn't a ferris wheel

But you can't

Turn a ferris wheel

Around

I change my mind

I don't want to be stuck

On that ferris wheel

Forever


	22. Praetor

**(A/N HOH Spoilers in this poem. Reader beware.**

**Frank is not sure the word Praetor should belong to him.)**

Praetor

Praetor

That word just sounds wrong

Now that is addressed to him

Praetor

That can't be him

A scared new boy

With so much to prove

Praetor

Maybe just maybe

It can mean

He is a

Praetor

No matter what it seems


	23. Wedding Ring

**(A/N Hazel hasn't thought much about her future, but she knows that if she ever gets married. She isn't having a normal wedding ring.)**

Wedding Ring

When I get married

All I want

Is a

Wedding ring

Made only of rock

None of those so called

Precious stones

No diamonds or rubies

Or emeralds galore

No gold and no silver

In fact it would be fine

To just get me a wedding ring

You made of twine


	24. Mirrors are Deceiving

**(A/N When Piper looks in the mirror all she sees is the little girl she used to be.)**

Mirrors are deceiving

When I look in the mirror

All I see

Is a scared little girl

Staring back at me

But that scared little girl

Isn't scared anymore

So why does she still look

So small

Maybe

Mirrors are deceiving

Because that girl

Isn't me

Anymore


	25. In the Air

**(A/N Jason likes it in the air until a storm starts.)**

In The Air

I like to be in the air

Way up high

No battles or horrors

Or ruined lives

Just clouds

It is peaceful

Until a storm starts

Maybe I spend

Too much time

In the air


	26. The Edge

**(A/N Percy was always Hazel's hero. He falls once and picks himself up. But Hazel starts to wonder if he will survive this fall.)**

The Edge

He was my hero

He

F

E

L

L

Off the edge

He climbed back up

Smiled and said

I've fallen farther

He

J

U

M

P

E

D

Off the edge after her

Have you still fallen farther

When will you climb back up

From

The

Edge


	27. Storm

**(A/N Annabeth needs Percy to save her from the storm inside her. This is the start of a quick Percabeth storm.)**

Storm

I told you we were friends

We didn't stay that way

You told me we were more

We stayed that way

So where did you go

Tell me would you stay

If you could

If you were able

Would you never leave

This is starting a storm

Inside my head

Come back to save me

From myself


	28. Nothing

**(A/N Annabeth doesn't believe in anything when Percy isn't around.)**

Nothing

I don't believe in anything anymore

The sun and the stars

The moon and its light

The day and the night

You taught me to believe

I started to smile

Then you left

I don't believe in anything

When you're not around


	29. Class

**(A/N Before the giant war Percy yells across the classroom in Greek. It is only now that he is gone she thinks to return the favor.)**

Class

One day in class

Stupid Seaweed Brain

Called to me in Greek

Now no one understood

Not even the teacher what he had said

Annabeth

I love you

It was that simple

But from now on

Whenever I walk into class

I say in Greek

To his empty seat

Come back soon Percy

I love you too


	30. Falling

**(A/N Percy and Annabeth realize that it could be worse than falling together.)**

Falling

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

Is not the worst thing I could do

Worse would be

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

But this time without you

I don't mind

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

If I can see your smile

As long as I have you

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

Is just another way home

Together


	31. A Strange Place

**(A/N Percy is sure this strange place isn't his home, but he still likes it.)**

A Strange Place

This is

A strange place

This isn't home

Where am I looking for

Where do I go

I spend some time here

And now I know

This is a strange place

Strange isn't bad though


	32. Bullies

**(A/N Percy was bullied as a kid, but no one is going to try that anymore. This is the last poem I have written **_**so far**_** about the seven. I'm going to do some different characters now.)**

Bullies

When I was a kid

I would be the bully's plaything

The would tease me

And laugh at my new hair cut

But then I grew older

I fought

And I grew

Sometimes the bullies still try

To pick on me you see

But know I just snarl and say

I've faced worse than the likes of you


	33. Grudges

**(A/N Nico is angry at Percy, but even more so at Bianca.)**

Grudges

Grudges are a dangerous thing

For me a dangerous boy

Now don't you think

My dead sister says

You can hate him anymore

But I am good at holding grudges

That is one thing that I know

I am angry at her too

But that I cannot show

Her ghostly hand

Blow across my face

I am good at holding grudges

But I cannot hold this one

Anymore


	34. Death Follows Him

**(A/N Nico seems to have death follow him.)**

Death Follows Him

Death seemed to follow him

Wherever he would go

His mother died

His father cried and sent them away

Next was his sister

The other half of them

He was angry

So he brought soldiers of death

And quickly sent them home

Death seemed to follow him

Wherever he would go

Death isn't the end

But it is no new beginning


	35. Can I Die Yet

**(A/N Thalia knows she is dying so her only thought is can I die yet?)**

Can I Die Yet

I felt the pain

I fell the fall

To the ground

I should be

Dead

But I am not

I feel myself rise

Standing tall and proud

I do not move

Just stand and think

Can I die yet

I feel a warmth

And reenter the world

But the world has changed

So I think

Can I die yet


	36. Never Said Goodbye

**(A/N There are a lot of people Thalia regrets never saying goodbye to, but she is glad she never said it to Luke.)**

Never said goodbye

I never said goodbye

To the ones that I miss most

To my silly little brother

I never said goodbye

To my hated mother

I never said goodbye

To the new little huntress

I never said goodbye

And to my best friend

To that stupid Hermes boy

I never said goodbye

But for that I am glad

Because goodbye wasn't enough for him


	37. My Little Brother

**(A/N Thalia always missed her little brother, but all of a sudden she can't seem to get over him.)**

My Little Brother

When I first got my little brother

I wasn't sure what to think

He was cute for sure

But how often do they eat

How easily do they break

How do you take care of a little brother

Two years pass

And by now I love him

A simple picnic

That's all it was

He is gone though

From my stupid mother

Unsure I run

Twelve years pass

And I am almost over

The little boy

With the scar on his lip

But then I see him

Blue eyes flashing

My little brother

Came home


	38. My Night

**(A/N This is Thalia's night and no bad thoughts about the past are going to ruin that.)**

My Night

It is my night

I think as I run

I chase

This feels like a dream

I'm not afraid of the dark

Unless it is inside me

No bad thoughts tonight

No this is

My night


	39. Rollercoaster

**(A/N Coach Hedge. His life has ups and downs, but he is happy that way.)**

Rollercoaster

Satyrs don't like rollercoasters

With their ups and downs

But I got on this one anyway

It started low

It slowly rose

When those kids appeared

Then it stopped before it dropped

And they found me

So it rose once again

They saved the day

I fell in love

But still the coaster falls

The ride might not be over yet

But it will end up high

Satyrs don't like rollercoasters

Now you see

Satyrs don't like rollercoasters

But I think this one

Was right for me


	40. Brick By Brick

**(A/N Luke decides since his life is falling down he will take the gods down with it.)**

Brick by brick

When I wanted to tear it down

Brick by brick

I meant Olympus not my life

Before I chose my path

The bricks started to fall

And fall

She died

My stupid quest failed

So I decided

That if my life was

Falling down

I was going to take down

The reason the same way

Brick by brick


	41. One Head Is Better Than Two

**(A/N Travis is starting to think he needs some time away from his brother.)**

One Head is Better than Two

Everyone says two heads are better than one

And for pranking that's true

And most other things that we do

You see that's the problem

No me or I

We always say we

People think we are

One and the same

And maybe we are

But you know what

Sometimes you need to work alone

Sometimes I think

One head is better than two


	42. My Other Half

**(A/N Sequel to One head is better than two. Connor is starting to think his brother is being distant and isn't worried by it.)**

My Other Half

My brother is my other half

We share one mind

We work together

On so much

That sometimes I forget

That we are two different people

We aren't just one mind

Sometimes

My other half

Can be another person

And that's okay


	43. Warrior

**(A/N Clarisse feels that sometimes it's okay to have friends.)**

Warrior

I am a warrior

My father's daughter

Not scared of anything

Feared by many

Friends are overrated

Fighting is my life

But even a warrior

Needs saving

Sometimes

Maybe warriors

Don't always have

To fight

Alone


	44. Spy

**(A/N Silena doesn't want to be a spy anymore.)**

Spy

I am a spy

Not clear to the eye

I have to lie

To save some lives

The boy promised me

I wouldn't see

My Charlie

Getting hurt

But he lied

And for him I spied

No not anymore

I was a spy

Now I can die


	45. People Change

**(A/N Beckendorf notices Silena is acting strange. Set before the Titan war.)**

People Change

She was being distant

Staring with a sad look

I asked her why she avoided me

And she said

People change

Maybe I just need

Some time

She ran away

But I ran after her

And kissed her on the lips

Yes people change

But we can change together


	46. Beautiful Sound

**(A/N Beckendorf is dead, but won't be happy until he hears Silena's voice again.)**

Beautiful Sound

I am dead

But almost content

There is one thing that I miss

And that is her

I miss her smile

Her perfume

The nights we snuck out

The picnics

But more than anything

I miss her voice

And her laugh

Such a beautiful sound

Well maybe I will hear that sound

Someday soon

And then I will be content


	47. All Dressed In Pink

**(A/N Clarisse mourns Silena as they burn her shroud.)**

All Dressed in Pink

I am a fighter

Not a friend

But she broke me down

I cry off end

For the girl

That was my friend

I stop crying and just stare

At the girl

I once knew

The girl

All dressed in pink


	48. It isn't Fair

**(A/N Set at least fifty years after the giant war. Thalia's brother Jason has just passed away and as a hunter she will have to live forever with that. How is that fair?)**

It Isn't Fair

How is it fair

She asks herself

But she already knows

It isn't fair

In anyway

It isn't fair

At all

Why can't it be fair

Why can't her brother

Be right beside her

To steady her

Why couldn't she

Have heard his last words

Whispered in her ear

It isn't fair


	49. Stabbed in the Heart

**(A/N Long ago Jason said he would never hurt her. Now Reyna is sure he has many times. It hurt when he didn't love her and when he left, but returning with that girl was more than a pain.)**

Stabbed in the Heart

You said you would never hurt me

You said you would never fall in love

That hurt

Then you went away

That hurt

Then you returned and I felt joy

But you had broken your own rule

That didn't hurt

It was more

Like being

Stabbed in the heart


	50. Remember

**(A/N Bob remembers and forgives. Fiftieth chapter! Summon the reviewers! Fiftieth chapter!)**

Remember

I forgot

So I am told

Bossed around

In the cold

I am called

So I help

I forgive

I don't forget

Say hello to the stars

I don't remember much else


	51. Angry

**(A/N Luke starts to think it's time to die.)**

Angry

When did I get this angry

When did I start to rant

How could I hurt my friends

My family so dear

Fight for pleasure

Kill for good measure

The old me wasn't angry

Maybe it's time to leave


	52. I Hate Sitting Still

**(A/N Juniper doesn't like sitting around not knowing anything.)**

I Hate Sitting Still

I hate sitting still

I hate never leaving

When things are going wrong

When wars are raging on

I have to sit and wait

Just to be informed

I can't go and search

For a lost one in the storm

I hate sitting still

While people die around me


	53. Describing Her

**(A/N Travis 'does not' like Katie. He is just describing her. Yes we all 'believe' that. Travis is yelling at me to stop doing quotations signs around words.)**

Describing her

Gorgeous brown hair, and the prettiest eyes

A beautiful smile

As bright as Apollo

She works in the fields all day

Flowers brighten at her

And I watch as she works

What?

No I don't like her

I'm just

Describing her


	54. Fairy Tale

**(A/N Calypso knows that fairytale endings don't happen in real life.)**

Fairytale

We don't live in a fairytale

You can't just return for me

We don't live in a fairytale

You will never sweep me off my feet

We don't live in a fairytale

So stop the promises you can't keep

We don't live in a fairytale

And even if we did

I am no Cinderella

We don't live in a fairytale


	55. On The Styx

**(A/N Calypso does not like Leo. She only kissed him once. Well maybe just a little. And the stupid boy swore an oath for her.)**

On the Styx

Oh that stupid boy

Didn't he know

Promises are dangerous

Why was I worth it

I kiss him once

He thinks I love him

Well I swear I don't

Not on the Styx though


	56. Favorite Son

**(A/N Triton is jealous of a demigod and isn't sure how.)**

Favorite Son

Why is that boy

My father's favorite son

He saved the world once

What else has he done

Has he sat here patiently

In a meeting with dad

Or fought on the front line

Getting here on time

Why is that boy his favorite son

What has he done


	57. Humanity

**(A/N Zeus complains about humans before realizing many of the gods do these things too. Though not him of course.)**

Humanity

Humanity is a silly thing

Arguing over petty things

Fighting over everything

Gods do not stoop low like humans

When have you seen gods argue

Over something petty

Or fight over everything

Oh wait

Well at least I am above humanity


	58. Mama's Boy

**(A/N Sally misses her son, but one phone call reminds her that he would never truly leave.)**

Mama's Boy

My perfect son

Was always scared

He always needed my help

So where did my

Mama's boy go

He's all grown up now

But that doesn't mean

He can vanish without a trace

So I wait

And I wait

One day I wake

To a message left

I'm alive

He says

I've decided that my

Mama's boy

Never really left


	59. Peanut M and M's

**(A/N Connor has always thrown peanut M+M's in the altar, but one day he gets something back.)**

Peanut M+M's

Travis thinks I'm crazy

To choose peanut M+M's

To send to dad

But peanut M+M's

Are my way of saying

Life isn't that bad

I send them every day

In hopes of a sign

I was hoping that my dad

Would remind himself

Hey that kid is mine

But one day I threw them in

Scowling in disgust

And a note popped out

From our missing friends

All because of the

Peanut M+M's


	60. Missing You

**(A/N Nico is missing Bianca too much to be afraid of anything.)**

Missing You

I'm hurt

And afraid

I should just

Run and hide

But my heart

Hurts to much

To just forget

That I am truly

Missing you


	61. Kings And Queens

**(A/N Reyna is missing Jason.)**

Kings and Queens

We were the kings and queens

We ruled the world together

You put your suit of armor on

And went to defend us

Come back

So we can be

Kings

And

Queens

Again


	62. Brother

**(A/N What's going through Thalia's head from the time Jason says he is her brother to when she leaves him at Boreas palace.)**

Brother

Brother

I must be crazy

That can't be what I heard

Brother

It's been a long time

Since I could use that word

Brother

You can fly

What else have I missed

Brother

I hope I will see you again

As I have wished


	63. Nightmares

**(A/N Annabeth is falling into Tartarus, but Percy doesn't catch her. I'm in an Annabeth mood.)**

Nightmares

I start to fall

But you don't move

You just laugh

And you say

Fly little girl I won't miss you

So I fall

Alone and

Crying

For I thought you cared

But when I hit the bottom

I sit up to see

It was just a

Nightmare


	64. Once Upon A Tragedy

**(A/N Annabeth always thought that life would end well, but sitting in Tartarus it doesn't seem that way.)**

Once Upon a Tragedy

I once thought my life would be

A fairy tale

Revolved around me

And for the longest time it seemed

Happy like a fairy tale

But even the saddest tales

Have a happy start

So now I sit

In my own hell

And think

That once upon a tragedy

I thought

Life would turn out well


	65. Spiders

**(A/N Annabeth's fear of spiders gets worse the longer Percy is away.)**

Spiders

I have always hated spiders

They have always chased me down

I'm not afraid of spiders though

As long as you're around

You have gone

And now

I'm scared

Spiders

Are my Fear

And

I'm

Afraid

Right

Now


	66. Underwater Kiss

**(A/N Annabeth has a lot of memories of Seaweed Brain, but while he is gone she manages to pick a favorite.)**

Underwater Kiss

I remember the day

That we first met

And I remember the time

We talked at last

I remember the way

He saved me from pride

I remember the time

He saved me and held the sky

I remember the day

When he saved my quest

I have memories of the time

He led a war

But my favorite memory

Of that missing boy

Is the day he gave me an

Underwater kiss


	67. Love is Just a Scratch

**(A/N Clarisse is in love with Chris, but that doesn't mean it will get to her any more than a scratch.)**

Love is Just a Scratch

I'm fine

I say

It's just a scratch

I roll my eyes and continue to fight

But then I see you smile

You make me laugh for a while

And I realize I am hurting

Are you okay?

You ask

And I smile and say

Love is just a scratch


	68. Chocolate Bunnies and Angry DemeterGirls

**(A/N Travis and Connor recount the time they put chocolate bunnies on top of the Demeter cabin. Connor is italics, Travis is bold.**

Chocolate Bunnies and Angry Demeter Girls

**It's been mentioned**

_But have you ever heard_

**The tale of chocolate bunnies**

_And Angry Demeter Girls_

**An epic tale**

_Of love and war_

**Of pranking**

_And Travis falling in love_

**Shut up Connor, I never did**

_Whatever you say_

**It started when we happened to find**

_Chocolate bunnies all alone_

**Chocolate which belongs**

_At Easter time_

**And the closest place we could find**

_Was the grass roof of Demeter cabin_

**So we left them there**

_Only to see_

**Angry Demeter girls**

_Including Katie_

**Shut Up!**

_Running at Travis and me_

**We ran**

_We hid_

**And ran some more**

_But Travis never did get over Katie_

**SHUT UP!**

_So that is out tale_

**Of Chocolate bunnies**

_And angry Demeter girls_


	69. Flowers and Shaving Cream

**(A/N Katie doesn't understand why people always pair her with Travis. That's like pairing flowers and shaving cream.)**

Flowers and Shaving Cream

People say we go together

Now just how is that true

It's like saying

Flowers and shaving cream

Are a match made in heaven

Since when have those two things

Ever been alike

When have they

Ever gone together

People say we go together

Now just how is that true

It's like saying

Flowers and shaving cream

Go together too


	70. Limericks, Haikus, and Other Phases of

**(A/N In case it isn't obvious Apollo forced me to write a terrible haiku.)**

Limericks, Haikus, and Other Phases of Apollo

Limericks are great

Almost as good as haikus

Apollo is cool


	71. Lil Sis

**(A/N Apollo being a protective "older" brother.)**

Little Sis

She is my little sister

No matter how she protests

She says

Apollo I was born first

No matter

She is my little sis

So I can protect her


	72. The Huntress

**(A/N Artemis thinks of Zoë as she watches the stars.)**

The Huntress

She will fly across the sky

Watching all below her

Watching out

For she cares

She is so

Much more

Than just

Stars

She is

The Huntress


	73. Finding Memories

**(A/N Nico needs to find all his old memories.)**

Finding Memories

No one understands my search

Of course I need answers

Yes I want to find out about

My mother and who she was

But more dear to me is

The days that we

Sat down and did what

I'm searching for my memories

Anyone would need to know

So I spend my time

Finding memories


	74. The Moon and Her Lady

**(A/N The moon is the symbol of Thalia's patron so it is about time she thinks about it.)**

The Moon and Her Lady

Beautiful

Peaceful

Thoughtful

The moon is many things

But most people do not see beyond the surface

My lady is also

Fierce

Dangerous

Unforgiving

The moon and her lady

Are one


	75. Day By Day

**(A/N Bit of an exaggeration on how Annabeth loosened up after Percy came.)**

Day by Day

I used to have a schedule

Planned to the hour

I used to watch the clock

Just talking with friends

I used to live my life

Second by second

But then I saw you

I watched you live

And I was jealous

When I saw

You lived your life

Day by day


	76. Dying

**(A/N Hazel wondered about death her whole life, but as she experiences it she realizes what it is.)**

Dying

All my life I wondered

About dying

Wondered about death

I never thought

I would experience it so soon

So I am dying

And all I can say is

That dying isn't

A new beginning

Just a sad end

I don't want to be

Dying


	77. My World

**(A/N Annabeth used to think that the world was simply the earth. With Percy around she doesn't think that anymore.)**

My World

I used to think my world

Was a physical thing

The goddess we call

Gaea

Was the earth

But you have shown me

That my world is much more

My world isn't an orb of life

It isn't a goddess

My world

Is

You


	78. Saving You

**(A/N Annabeth knows Percy is invincible, but still jumps in to save him and saves his life.)**

Saving You

We were fighting

Side by side

Swords were clashing

But I felt worried

Even thought I knew

You didn't need help

Saving you

I jump anyway

With no reason

Invincible boy

Shouldn't need

My help

But somehow

I end up

Saving you


	79. Silence

**(A/N Annabeth is getting annoyed at Percy. He's avoiding her… After a simple question she understands that silence shows more than she thinks.)**

Silence

His silence is killing me

I'm used to his noise

He avoids me at all costs

Makes up excuses

Walks on the beach

Are no longer discussions

So I find him

Near his father's turf

And I beg him to tell me why

He smiles

He gets on one knee

Annabeth Chase

Will you marry me?

The best things

I now know

Come after

Silence


	80. Family

**(A/N Annabeth never had a family. She knew from a young age that family isn't decided by blood, but by a promise.)**

Family

I was always told

Family first

But I would always say

I don't have a family

My dad, stepmother

Their stupid sons

Aren't family

To me

When I told my stepmother

I would run away

She scolded me

Had the nerve to say

How selfish of you

To leave your family behind

So I left

I ran and hid

Then they came

Family

He said

I promise

Family


	81. Queen

**(A/N Reyna's name means queen, but until recently she wasn't one.)**

Queen

My name means queen

But I never was

The one to rule

That was always

My sister's job

But then came the attack

And then we split

And I was forced

To rule

Maybe I was always meant

To be

Queen


	82. Unfrozen

**(A/N Thalia is frozen in time as a tree. When she finally unfreezes, she regrets it.)**

Unfrozen

I was once a girl

Named Thalia Grace

How I hated that name

But then came the chase

But now I am frozen

Frozen in time

Why am I frozen

Like this

I feel a warmth

Will I become

Unfrozen

I wake up and open my eyes

Why must I have

Unfrozen


	83. Care

**(A/N Nico didn't have any cares until Bianca left.)**

Care

I used to have no cares

Not one in the world

You were my only care

And you were always there

But one day you ran away

And you kept on running

I never saw you again

I was angry at you

For you caused me

To

Care


	84. Friends

**(A/N Clarisse isn't sure when she started to think of Percy as a friend.)**

Friends

Friends

I never thought that I

Would ever say that word

Friends

When did I

Learn to use that word

Friends

When did you and I

Become

Friends


	85. Slash

**(A/N Annabeth lets off some steam by attacking battle dummies as she worries about a missing Percy.)**

Slash

I attack battle dummies

I cut and tear

I am angry

I don't know where

My Seaweed Brain

Could have gone

Could his luck

Be finally gone

No

I think

He will come back

I finish off the dummy

With one big

Slash


	86. Child

**(A/N HOH spoilers. Nico is in love with him, but know Percy will never love him back.)**

Child

When I was a child

I don't think I knew

Just what love was

But then I found it

Even knowing

You would never love me back

I tell no one

Of my thoughts

And even if they knew

I would tell them

I am over you

You can't love me back

You are already in love

Besides

You see me as a

Child


	87. What You'd Call It

**(A/N Thalia was in love with Luke once, if that's what you'd want to call it.)**

What You'd Call It

I was in love once

If that's what you'd call it

You never loved me back

We were best of friends

And before we could

Become more

I was sleeping

And when I woke

You had lost my heart

I am not in love anymore

Even if that's

What you'd call it


	88. More

**(A/N Reyna always wanted to be more than friends with Jason, but by the time he disappears, she knows it will never happen.)**

More

We were friends from the start

I'd watch your back and

You'd watch mine

I felt safe with you

But I always wanted to be

More

When you disappeared

My hopes went with you

For somehow I knew

You and I wouldn't become

More

When you returned

My hopes weren't crushed

I always knew

You and I would never be

More


	89. Where Am I?

**(A/N Two men have left Calypso's island yet the question still leaves her. When Percy comes and goes she answers it. When Leo arrives she is sure of it.)**

Where am I?

When I had come home

I didn't wonder

I didn't think of this as a

Punishment

Then came the first one

I started to wonder

But it slipped my mind

Then came the second

I thought more

But still it slipped away

The third was the heartbreaker

I was sure I was done

He left me sadly

I watched him go

This time I kept the thought

The fourth came after

I had answered my question

I thought it wasn't possible

But I fell in love

Where am I?

I had asked myself

Over the years

At home or in prison?

Where am I?


	90. Imprisoned

**(A/N Calypso was happy being imprisoned in her own home until she fell in love for the first time.)**

Imprisoned

I am imprisoned

I am at home

I am locked up

But I have free roam

I am imprisoned

Now that you see

I was so happy

Until I found more to me


	91. Stay, Stay, Stay

**(A/N Calypso never thought she would want Leo to stay.)**

Stay, Stay, Stay

I used to want you

To go far away

I never wanted you to

Stay, stay, stay

I always thought I was ready

For you to leave

Now that you're gone

I sit and grieve

For I know

I never wanted you to go

I kissed you once

Just to satisfy myself

Just to make sure

I was happy with you leaving

Maybe that changed

I wish I had gotten you to

Stay, stay, stay


	92. Understand

**(A/N What Apollo tells Artemis, when he sees her again, after she is freed.)**

Understand

You don't understand

How much I missed you, sister

I thought I'd lost you


	93. Lonely People

**(A/N Leo thinks about Calypso.)**

Lonely People

I look around

And I'm all alone

I think about

Where I've gone

My only wish

Is to be with you

But for now

It can't do

So maybe someday

The world will see

That lonely people

Need someone to be

Themselves

And we can show the world

That lonely people

Are people too


	94. Home

**(A/N All Coach Hedge used to care about was fighting, now he has a family to go home to and he's made that his first priority.)**

Home

When I was younger

All I wanted

Was to fight

And to win

I didn't care

About going home

Now I have learned

So much on this quest

These kids have taught me so

But what is the reason

For going home now

Now I have a

Home

To go to


	95. Come Home

**(A/N Reyna isn't the only one who misses Jason. Hazel mourns for her missing friend.)**

Come Home

I am the daughter of

Pluto

I am the weird one

I am the one to avoid

It was alright in the beginning

For a month

I had a few

People who cared about

Then he disappeared

I was alone

And for months

They teased and taunted me

Without you around

I wanted you to

Come home


	96. Pedestal

**(A/N I had this idea that Rachel took a little control over the camp while Percy and Annabeth were gone. Now she wants them back so they can take control again.)**

Pedestal

People look up to me

Here on my

Pedestal

Waiting for answers

Waiting for help

Why did I have to

Climb up to this

Pedestal

I can predict

But I am no leader

Why don't you climb

Back up on your

Pedestal

Please

I can't do this alone


	97. What Happened To Goodbye

**(A/N Percy had always said goodbye to Annabeth, but the one time he doesn't he disappears and Annabeth isn't sure why.)**

What Happened to Goodbye

You used to walk with me

Every night

We would walk along

In the twilight

And then you would kiss me

And say

Goodbye

But I would know

It was just til morning

That night I ran to find you

For you hadn't come

And you were nowhere to be found

I searched for you

But then I knew

You hadn't said goodbye

What happened to goodbye

Why would you leave without a word

What happened to goodbye


	98. Thoughtless

**(A/N Annabeth never needed help to think. Then Percy comes along. When Hera takes him, Annabeth feels thoughtless.)**

Thoughtless

I am always full of ideas

I never needed fuel to think

But then you came

You became my fuel

And then she took you away

When you are gone I am

Thoughtless

Why is it that way


	99. Maybe One Day

**(A/N Annabeth hopes that one day life will look up for them.)**

Maybe One Day

Maybe one day

We can fly forever

Alone together

Maybe one day

We won't have to

Follow all their rules and

Maybe one day

We can fly instead of falling

Maybe one day

Life will turn around


	100. 100

**(A/N Happy hundredth chapter, everybody! Also a month and a day since I posted the first poem! If Annabeth lives to be a hundred then Percy wants to die at ninety nine, so he doesn't have to live a day without her.)**

100

I want to be with you forever

I never want to leave your side

And if you live to be

100

I want to live to

99

I can't live a day without you

And you can't live without me

Maybe just maybe we can live

To

100

Together


	101. My Thoughts Are Free

**(A/N I forgot to put some thank you's in the last poem. So huge thank you to: dramaqueen5611, SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon, and all my other readers and reviewers. Echo's thoughts.)**

My Thoughts Are Free

I was a chatterbox

I loved to talk

Hera herself cursed me

Now words have a toll

I no longer have my own

But I can think what I want

My thoughts are free


	102. Naptime

**(A/N Clovis gives his argument on why more people should take naps.)**

Naptime

What's wrong with

Naptime

And wanting to

Sleep

What's wrong with

Aiming

For one good

Dream

What's wrong with

Not wanting

To fight and

Train

Maybe wars are fought

And people die

Maybe battle scars

And losing eyes

Just proves my point

That some people

Need a

Naptime


	103. Jokers

**(A/N Travis and Connor have some thoughts.)**

Jokers

We are the

Jokers

The

Pranksters

The

Class clowns

Jokers

Know when to laugh

If more people were

Jokers

We would have a happier world


	104. Valentine

**(A/N Travis gets the guts to ask Katie out on Valentine's Day.)**

Valentine

I never thought that I

Could ever be so cheesy

I am no love-stricken fool

But she is beautiful

And kind

And strong

So Katie

I ask

Will you be my Valentine


	105. XOXO

**(A/N Annabeth write a letter to Percy never to be sent.)**

XOXO

I cannot find you

Where did you go

I need to speak to you

I need to know

I write you a letter

Never to be sent

Come back soon

XOXO


	106. Years

**(A/N Annabeth thinks about how many years she's known Percy.)**

Years

The first year

I knew you

I truly thought

You were a Seaweed Brain

The second year

I knew you

You became

My brave friend

The third year

I knew you

You came

To my rescue

The fourth year

I knew you

I gave you

A kiss for luck

The fifth year

I knew you

We finally fell

In love

The sixth year

I knew you

You became mine

I've really know you for

Years


	107. Zany

**(A/N I have now posted a poem on here for every letter of the alphabet. I was only missing five letters and well… I couldn't help it. Annabeth doesn't think her boyfriend is crazy.)**

Zany

Some people call him crazy

Some people say insane

Others think he's weird

Or missing half his brain

I know that Percy

Is none of these things

My boyfriend is simply

Zany


	108. Siblings

**(A/N Thalia and Jason doing sibling stuff. Dedicated to my older sister, who right now is muttering "kill, kill, kill, kill, kill." And for once isn't talking about me.)**

Siblings

He smiled at her

She laughed at his joke

The next thing you know

They are on the ground wrestling

Punching and kicking

They stand up and smile

They laugh for a while

They're

Siblings

And that's just what

Siblings

Do

**(A/N She just spent about ten minutes ranting to me about people she wants to kill the percussionist in band, the guy in biology, that dude from the sixth grade who doesn't go to her school anymore, I could go on, but you get the point.)**


End file.
